


La Justice est inéluctable

by DevoTea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoTea/pseuds/DevoTea
Summary: A rewrite of Chameleon, because honestly, why not at this point, some fics of this are better than the original. Based on Lunian's La Justice drawing, because I love the design and idea do much.





	1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a normal day, Marinette would go to school, maybe late, sit down next to Alya, get through the day, fighting in her head about her recently developing feelings for her pun-loving partner and the ones for the boy sitting in the row before her. Apparently, Marinette's mind was finding it hard to keep her obsessive crush on the boy after he indirectly rejected her by telling her about Kagami, but she still deeply cared for him no matter how irrational it might be. 

'Was supposed to' are the key words here. It was hard to wake up, as per usual. Her routine left her with little time to get to school on time. She rushed down the stairs kissed her maman and papa on their cheeks, simultaneously snatching a croissant form the table. She took a bite after walking out the front door and checked the time. Her eyes widened at the digits on the clock. She would have to run or she would definitely be late, with the croissant still in her mouth, she started her jog to the building. She made it to lycee just a minute before class. 

Walking into the classroom, she noticed the different seating arrangement. Two empty seats, in the back, one next to Adrien. Her gaze flicked up to look at her best friend sitting next to Nino. "How did you pull this off Alya? You're the best!" She whisper-yelled to the brunette. The eyes under the glasses looked at her confused. "I can't believe you got everyone to switch seats so I can sit next to Adrien." Marinette continued. She quickly got off topic to babble about her future with Adrien. Alya stopped her rambling to burst her bubble. The seat wasn’t for her, it was for Lila and she was supposed to sit at the back. 

Marinette couldn’t believe it, the whole class rearranged seats and put her at the back, alone, so far away from her bestie, from all of her friends. She just could not comprehend why they would just outcast her like that just overnight basically. Madame Bustier reintroduced Lila to the class and explained that the Italian girl needed to sit in the front because of a disease that Marinette wasn’t even sure existed. Lila was a liar, so whatever she said, Marinette came to second-guess. She could help to feel bad for the girl though, if that really was the case. 

When she greeted her with blowing a kiss, Marinette was a bit annoyed to say the least. “You have a hearing issue, Lila?” She questioned, arms crossed. Lila went on explaining her condition and Marinette lost track of the circumstances halfway through her explaining. However, she caught Lila saying that she saved Jagged Stone’s kitten. “Isn’t Jagged Stone’s pet a crocodile?” She smirked at the tanned girl. Then Lila responded with an excuse that was probably more made up than the lies, because this was on the spot. 

When Lila leaned closer to Adrien to ask him for help with catching up with schoolwork, Marinette was stunned into silence for a moment. A split second after the brunette finished speaking, she burst out of frustration.“Madame Bustier, why do I have to sit at the back now?” She thought it so unfair to her. 

“Do you have a problem with seeing or hearing, Marinette?” She couldn’t argue with that one. If Lila’s hearing was impaired it would be only right to let her sit at the front. Adrien interfered before she could respond coherently. Lila and her stopped him from voluntarily sitting in the back row. At least they agreed on that. 

Lila then proceeded to voice her self-pity. She worded it in such a way that even she felt bad for her and wanted to be angry with herself. The whole class gasped and she could see the looks on her faces, at least the ones before her. Mylene, Alya, Nino, even Adrien stared at her with furrowed brows. Madam Bustier settled the case with her having to leave for her new seat. Then she suddenly remembered how manipulative she had been as Volpina. She walked back to the desk at the back. She still couldn’t begin to understand the reasons behind Lila’s actions. How she used the image of Adrien to get Ladybug, Marinette, to give up her earrings. She would have done so if it weren’t for Chat Noir. 

Madame Bustier clapped her hands to start the lesson. Marinette sighed, the tension from seconds before leaving her. Her kitty wouldn’t want her to be upset. He would probably try to cheer her up with god-awful puns that she enjoyed. She’d never let him know, because then he would get insufferable with that information, but she still laughed when she remembered one of his lines from the fights, alone in her room. Tikki would then ask her if she was okay, and she would nod with a smile gracing her features. 

“My lady, are you a baker’s daughter? Because I find you a-dough-rable.” 

She smiled at the memory. She had been so terrified that he figured out her secret identity, but the remembered that the akuma was a waiter at a restaurant, who tried to tell a costumer that they in fact didn’t sell doughnuts, but the person just wouldn’t get it. The akuma got its prey after the costumer asked for the manager. After that akuma, Marinette had been fairly convinced that she would avoid being a waitress if she could, later realizing after a few days that she often helps out at the bakery’s counter and never once had an incident like that. Then again, they do sell doughnuts. 

Doughnuts weren’t on the menu when her class was dismissed for lunch, despite the fact that Marinette craved one desperately. Instead she had to witness Kim handing Lila her dessert as if she was a princess. She ranted to Alya about the unfairness of it all, and all the lies the Italian made up. 

“I don’t get it, Marinette, you barely know Lila, why the hate?” Her best friend said. While it was true that Marinette didn’t get a chance to interact with Lila the first time she came to school, Ladybug did, and that side of Marinette wouldn’t fall for the LiLIES. She dragged Nino and Alya to a different table than Lila’s. She spilled the tea, she told them she had followed Lila and Adrien, and how she lied to him. Before she could tell them about Ladybug calling her bluff, Nino butted in. “Whoa, you eavesdropped on Lila and Adrien, that’s not cool.” Marinette was getting irrita- 

“A good reporter always verifies their sources. Can you prove she doesn’t actually know Ladybug?” Marinette was taken aback, her best friend, or so she thought, didn’t believe her. She couldn’t tell them she saw Ladybug, they wouldn’t believe her word, if their previous attitude was anything to go by, but she had to prove it somehow. So she threw a napkin at Lila after telling her she forgot it. Lila caught it in her hand and then Marinette pointed out that she wouldn’t be able to do that with a sprained wrist. Lila put her best act on and pretended that it hurt, she even tried to give Marinette an out by saying that she only wanted to pass her the napkin. Everyone pitied her. 

Marinette stormed out of the cafeteria, she was fuming with injustice. How could everyone just fall for her Italian charm or whatever it was that Lila had? She faintly heard Chloe’s voice after she left, assumed it was another insult and left for the bathroom. 

Meanwhile that was happening. Chloe stood up in the cafeteria. “Wow, can you guys get any more stupid?” The Lila circle just stared at her. “What are you talking about Chloe?” Kim replied, confused. Chloe stared at them in disbelief, surely some of them noticed. Hell, Max was dubbed the smartest guy in their class, maybe they should change that. 

“The trajectory of that napkin wasn’t even going for Max, besides that ball was made of thin tissue paper, I don’t know how rough the napkins you saw in India were, but that one would barely injure a fly. Even if that wasn’t enough, Max wears glasses, the ball just would have bounced off even if it somehow miraculously hit him.” She chuckled inside at her pun. 

“Shut it Chloe, stop being rude.” Alya cut in. Chloe actually laughed at that one. “You call yourself a reporter? You can’t even tell an insult and constructive criticism apart.” Chloe commented. Alya looked as if she was to say something, but Chloe wasn’t about to let her. “I shouldn’t be surprised. If you can’t be loyal to one person how can you be loyal to the truth?” She added. 

“What do you mean, Chloe?” Nino asked. “What do you know about being loyal with treating Sabrina like that?” Alya shot back. Chloe just rolled her eyes. The incident with the Bee miraculous opened her eyes so much that she couldn’t believe how blind these people were. 

“Sabrina knows how our friendship works, you, on the other hand, I’m not even sure if you know how the concept works. Marinette is your friend, you might even call her your best friend, and you still take the new girl’s word over hers? Everyone knows you should give the people you trust the benefit of the doubt.” She took a breath. 

“Jagged Stone has never had a cat when staying in Daddy’s hotel, Prince Ali never mentioned Lila once in our conversations during his stay, and I presume he also didn’t talk about her to you, Rose?” She questioned the smaller blonde. Who looked at Lila and shook her head. 

While Chloe went on debunking all of Lila’s claim there was a big problem in the girls’ bathroom. Marinette wanted to scream her lungs out and Tikki tried to calm her as an akuma drew nearer to her. “Marinette, Hawkmoth can only akumatize the people if they think there is no other way!” She called out to her. “You always come up with solutions to a problem.” She pressed on. “You’re right Tikki. I’m confident, I’m strong I’m Marinette.” She exclaimed. She walked out of the stall. Just as Lila came in. 

The confrontation started out with faked sincerity and concern on Lila’s part, but ended with the Italian showing her true colors and threatening Marinette. She seethed with anger at the brunette, everyone seemed against her already. She already almost succeeded with her plan of ruining Mari’s life and who knows who else’s. There was no way she could call her out on her lies alone, and she was alone in this. 

Tikki screaming brought her back to reality and she pointed to Marinette’s left where an akuma was dangerously close to her. She covered her ears with her hands so the earrings wouldn’t get possessed. The akuma settled for the bracelet on her wrist. The rest had been a blur. 

The lie-exposing session ended when Lila ran out of the room. Everyone assumed it was because of all the insults Chloe was throwing her way, but the blonde knew better. She knew it was because the Italian saw the rest of the class catching on and she needed time to think of how to get out of that situation. She smirked and turned to leave the cafeteria and go look for Adrien. As she walked out, she saw Lila walk out of the girl’s bathroom with a self-satisfied smirk stretched across her face. 

Shoot, Marinette. She should have known that the vixen would not leave her alone. Of course, Chloe didn’t care much about Marinette, but she didn’t want another akuma attack or she would be late for her hair appointment today. As she was about to reach for the door to the bathroom, it burst open and out emerged a girl. 

Her skin was pearlescent white, her jet-black hair in a bun atop her head, adorned with what looked like beads on a string. She was dressed in black leggings that stretched over her knees, and on top of them a slightly victorianesque short pink dress with. The top had short puffy sleeves, intricate detailing and had a necktie similar to one of a judge. Her shoes were plain and her arms were completely black, with a pink ribbon wrapped around the length on her hands until they flared out and moved against the laws of gravity, presumably being controlled by the akumatized girl. 

Everyone ran in the other direction, but Adrien just stared. This girl was his friend. She was the first one he had made at the school, he earned her friendship, and now, she was standing on the other side of the schoolyard with a feigned ignorant expression. 

“Why are you screaming? There’s no need for it.” She said in the same sweet voice she always had. She was still there, it was still Marinette, and Adrien needed to find a place to transform. He ran into one of the now vacant classrooms and quickly called for his transformation. 

When he emerged, he was met with the sight of Marinette talking to tied up Lila, while the tanned girl was hoisted up into the air by the akuma’s ribbons. “Let go of her, Marinette!” Chat Noir yelled. She turned her head around and looked at him through her visor. “Look at what the cat dragged in.” She smiled sinisterly and turned her whole body towards him. He tried not to focus on the fact that a pun was her first reaction. She walked slowly in his direction, Lila floating behind her, carried along with the ribbons. “Let her go.” Chat repeated when Marinette was in hearing distance. “Not until everyone hears the truth, Kitty.” She replied in her sweet voice as she came closer to him. “Marinette, please, it’s not you. You can still go back.” He tried to convince her to relinquish her powers, he’d seen Ladybug do it to other akuma victims. Speaking of, where was his partner? His thoughts were cut off by Marinette’s voice. 

“I’m not Marinette. I’m La Justice, and I will make sure that every action has its consequence.” She was now two steps away from Chat. He could sense her determination and if that was anything to go by, she wouldn’t be backing down from the fight. The look in her eyes spoke volumes, she maintained eye contact her gaze unyielding as he tried to look his way through to her real self. In the end he gave up on trying to get her back onto the good side. He still kept their eye contact as he reached for his baton at his back. As he was about to bring it out to fight, he felt himself being hoisted up into the air by his ankle and being thrown at the nearest wall. It hurt. 

While he was still trying to recover from the impact, Alya ran in front of him to protect him. “We’re so sorry, Marinette. But, please, stop it, it’s not worth it!” The horror and panic visible on her face as she talked to her now akumatized best friend. The pink eyes of La Justice widened a bit before gleaming with amusement, her brows lifted upwards, a look of pity on her face. “Oh, Alya, justice is worth everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT [9 Jan 2019] : I actually only proofread this chapter now and I'm so sorry for all the small mistakes in my sentences. Most of them were my autocorrect transforming my mess of written letter into words that were different to what I meant. They should all be fixed now. Sorry for all of that. Hope you enjoy it.

A purple outline of a butterfly showed itself in front of La Justice's eyes "Stop toying with your food and getting Chat Noir's miraculous will be child's play" Hawkmoth ordered her. She chuckled, knowing it was virtually impossible for Hawkmoth to get Ladybug to show up. "What about what I want? If I get the cat's miraculous, you won't let me enlighten everyone with the truth." She huffed and crossed her arms. Her eyes flickered to Chat's for a moment, waiting for the Butterfly miraculous holder to respond. 

"You'll get your way, La Justice. Just get me the cat's ring!" She could hear him getting impatient with her. "If you say so. Well, kitty, playtime's over. You see, my ring finger feels empty and I've got my eyes set on the one you're wearing." She explained sweetly. The corners of her mouth curling up into a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, Princess, if you wanted a ring you could have just asked!" Chat Noir joked. Maybe distracting her with banter would work until he figured out where the akumatized object is. "Then can I get the one on your finger?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him, her pink eyes lacking any warmth.

"I think we'll have to com-purr-omise." He replied, ready to pounce at any second. "Well I think that you're denying me your miraculous against your better judgement." Her cruel smile widened into a grin.

"Hey, good on-" He was swept of his feet. He fell onto his back, he felt her shoe on his diaphragm and her ribbon pulling his hand up and the other trying to weave itself around his fingers to take the ring off.

He called his power, destroying one of the ribbons, he left her with only one. The one that just disintegrated previously held Lila, whose scream now could be heard on the patio.

Quick reflexes enabled Chat to appear just under Lila as she fell down. He put her on the ground and turned to his current enemy once again. This would be a great moment for his lady to show up. She would look a the victim and see that akumas was probably in the headdress that looked oddly like the friendship bracelet that Adrien gave Marinette.

Of course. That is where the akumas is. La justice looked shaken from losing one of her ribbons. Chat ran at her, trying to break the object as soon as possible. He was on a timer. The ribbon wrapped around his baton and pulled it towards her, but Chat held tightly to his weapon. He pulled on it instead and La Justice, lost her balance falling into him. His miraculous beeped, signalling five more minutes. 

Her pink eyes looked into his and he had this strange feeling of wanting to tell her everything. "Marinette, my name is really-" He was cut off by Chloè yelling : "Chat Noir! Don't you dare." His head snapped towards the blonde, severing his connection with La Justice. That was a close one.

He realised that La Justice ribbon was still holding onto his baton. He grabbed it an pulled the ribbon to himself as much as he could. Marinette stumbled again. "I guess some things never change." He murmured as he jumped to La Justice and broke the bracelet by snapping the string holding it together. His ring beeped again. Four. 

She fell onto her hands and knees as the detransformation took over her from the ground up. Marinette was slightly shaking, still not looking up. "Marinette!" He heard Alya shout, the worry and excitement clear in her tone. He was about to leave, when he felt something on his wrist. He turned his head and saw Marinette, her blue eyes blown wide, her hand circling his wrist.

"Could you take me somewhere more private?" She asked. He felt conflicted, he looked up at Alya running up to them from across the yard. "Please." she added. He looked at the desperation in her eyes and curtly nodded. Her hands wove themselves around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other one extending his baton as they landed on the school's rooftop, then on a flat one of a building next to the lycée. Her arms untangled from around his neck

"Thanks, Chat, now go keep an eye on that akuma, we don't want Stoneheart 2.0" She lightly joked and looked at black butterfly in the distance. She noticed his furrowed brows from the corner of her eye. "But will you be okay?" He quickly said and his miraculous gave another beep. Three minutes left. 

"I'll be fine. Go after it, I'm sure Ladybug will show up soon enough." She looked into his eyes to convince him. He searched her gaze, probably for confirmation of the good state of her well-being. "Until we meet again" The kiss on her knuckles was lightning quick. Only after he was gone had she caught up with the present.

She shook it off and called her transformation, silently reminding herself to apologize to Tikki later. For now, she had a cat and a butterfly to catch up to. She spotter the two black figures not that far along the street. She swung her way over and swiped her yo-yo at the akuma, capturing it.

"No more evildoing for you evil akuma." She repeated it like that mantra that it had become. The last resemblance of how their fights normally go. "Bye, bye, petit papillon." She released the now white butterfly into the sky, where it soon blended into the white clouds of the sunny day.

The beeping of a miraculous brought her back to the present. Only a minute left for him. He would detransform if he didn't leave soon. "Where have you been?" He asked her, pure curiosity inside his eyes. Weight lifted off her shoulders, he didn't hold it against her. He was just concerned. "I was otherwise occupied and couldn't get out of it. I'm sorry, Chat." She apologised. Not the only apology she would be making today.

He nodded in goodbye and vaulted off to who-knows-where. She just stood on the rooftop alone for a moment. Alone again, it would be the same when she came back to school. She shook her head, trying to disperse the thoughts in her head. She made her way back towards the school. She called off her transformation behind the building. The light enveloping her and a tired Tikki fell into her hands.

"Tikki! Are you okay?" The kwami looked pretty exhausted on the palm of her hands. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would drain you so much when I'm aku-" She stammered on the word. She couldn't say it. "Not that I could have stopped it, but I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist. I know you deserve a better Ladybu-" She was cut off by the bug floating up to her lips and silencing her with her small hand.

"Marinette, you did everything you could. I don't blame you. I just wish it would never have come to this, you shouldn't feel so alone. You're the best Ladybug I've had in a long while and it pains me to see you doubt yourself." The kwami's hand moved to the girls cheek as stray tears slid down her cheeks. She hugged Tikki closer to her cheek.

"You're the best kwami ever, you know that?" Marinette sniffed slightly. "Come on. There are cookies in my bag, you can eat them and go to sleep to get some rest." She smiled at the red creature. Tikki smiled back and patted the girl's cheek before zipping into her bag.

Marinette rounded the block and walked in straight through the front door. When she came in she was hoping it would already be the lesson so she had time to figure out her game plan for facing the class, but luck apparently wasn't on her side anymore. It was the break and she didn't want to miss more classes than she already has because of the akuma, her. She sighed as she climbed the stairs only to see Adrien standing outside the classroom, looking around the hallway. When he spotted her, his eyes lit up and she didn't know what to feel. Warmth filled her from his gaze, but also apprehension at the realisation that she would have to talk to him.

She walked up to the door and looked through the window on it. He didn't stop her. She saw Lila talking with her classmates like this morning, a circle with her being the centre of attention. A part of her still felt angry, but now mostly, she just felt alone, knowing Lila had all these people on her side.

"Are you going to tell them she lied?" He sighed. She turned her head to face him. She was surprised that he had caught on too. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? Just stand back and let her lie to everyone?" She replied, a bit thrown off balance by his question. She really did not understand where all the compassion for Lila was coming from.

"Is it really worth it? She's not hurting anyone." He joined her with toking through the glass in the door. Marinette took a step back. Did he really just say that? "Excuse me?" She snapped back. His eyes met her fiery blues. "I don't know how your day went today, Mr. Moral Compass. But mine absolutely sucked. I got separated from all my friends by having to sit at the back, had my friends being turned against me, not having my word matter to my best friend and to top all of it off threatened to have my life ruined in the school bathroom. All because of this one girl." She huffed out. All of her frustration leaving her body along with her words.

"So if you think that no one's hurt because of her lies then I guess I'm no one." She ended. She felt emotionally drained, the whole day was just a big mess. She felt herself being pulled into a hug, albeit a bit awkward, it was still comforting.

"For what it's worth, not all of your friends are against you. I'm here for you." His words were a whisper against her hair. She wrapped her hands around him, returning the hug. They stayed like this for a bit.

"But we do have to think this through," Adrien was the first to pull away. "We can't go in without a plan or it'll go back to the way it is now, if Chloè is any example." He continued and she looked at him utterly stumped as to what he was trying to tell her. "Oh, I've heard from Sabrina that Chloè made quite a scene in the cafeteria after you left a and started calling out Lila on her lies and everyone else on their behaviour." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Wait, are you sure that we're talking about the same Chloè? Chloè Bourgeois?" Marinette stared at Adrien, eyes blown wide. "Man, I guess that episode with her mother really stirred something in her." She mumbled. "I guess it did." He agreed, even though her comment wasn't really for his ears.

"Wait, so what now? You aren't just going to pretend that you don't know I exist, just like the rest of the class, are you?" She asked him and he put his hands on her arms about to say something when the bell rang, signalling the start of next period. Marinette walked into class and made her way to the back of the class, taking her seat.

Adrien followed after her. He saw the circle around Lila break apart, his classmates going back to their seats. H stood next to his desk and glanced at Lila then turned his gaze to Marinette. She was looking out the window, looking more peaceful than when he had seen her outside of the classroom, he saw her mouth twitch upwards into a smile. His mind absently copied the smile. He made his mind up, he was going to sit next to her, after all, the seat next to her was free, and no one was keeping him hostage in the first row.

When Marinette sat down in her seat, her mind took her back to the thoughts from her previous lesson. Her partner had been nothing but sweet today. She basically left him to fight an akuma by himself and he wasn't mad at her. She prides herself in claiming that she would know if he had, Chat really was like an open book. A look into his eyes, at his posture, at his ears. She still couldn't fathom how they seemed to reflect his mood, even his tail, everything was a giveaway to his emotions. Then again, maybe you just had to know where to look.

She was back to reality when a body sat next to her. She turned her head to see Adrien putting his tablet onto the table. She was sure her eyes were wide when he looked at her. "Come on, you should know I would choose an everyday Ladybug over an everyday Volpina any day." He smiled at her warmly. She returned the smile awkwardly. If only he knew.

Wait, but what if he knew? Lila was Volpina, so calling her an everyday Volpina, along with the same analogy would mean that Marinette, an everyday Ladybug was actually Ladybug, which was true, but he couldn't have known that, could he? She had done such a good job keeping her secret safe for years only to blow it today? She thought the day couldn't get worse, but here she was, secret identity exposed.

"Marinette" Adrien's voice was soft as he said her name. Her head snapped to look at him. "Madame Bustier has called your name three times already." He chuckled a bit. He was fond of Marinette's antics. Her daydreaming was so in character for her it was charming.

"Looks like you do have trouble hearing after all, Marinette. Why don't come sit here in the front row next to Lila?" Madame Bustier suggested. The girl obliged, a walk of shame from the back to the front. The change of places triggered a chain reaction. Lila transferred seats so she could sit next to Adrien, because miraculously, her tinnitus had been cured. Then Alya asked to sit next to her best friend. When the auburn-haired girl sat down she apologised profusely for siding with Lila and not believing her best friend. She hated to admit that it had taken Chloè to open her eyes.

"Yeah, dudette, it was super uncool for us to not believe you, although we still don't know how much she made up." Nino spoke up, then next second Adrien requested to be seated next to his best bro. Nino looked absolutely delighted with the new turn of events, not really wanting to sit alone.

In the end everyone was back in their original seats, Lila still sitting in the one at the back. Honestly, Marinette was glad she couldn't see the brunette, who if Marinette had to guess, was glaring daggers at her the very second. The rest of the classes went on smoothly after that. She was glad that she had her group of best friends that she could rely on. It was enough for her. They were everything she needed not to feel alone.

The class was dismissed and Marinette went with her friends to the lockers. They were chatting with each other like they normally would and Marinette was so glad that at least that didn't change after today. Alya left with Nino first, the girl sending her bestie a knowing look over her glasses. She switched her gaze to her locker in confusion. What did she mean by that? She closed her locker and-

"Hey, Mari, can I talk to you for a second?" Adrien's voice cut through the normal buzz of the locker room. She practically jumped out of her skin. "Uh, yeah, sure." She replied, giving him her undivided attention.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not being there for you earlier today, maybe if I had, you wouldn't have gotten-" Adrien started rambling and it was so out of character that she outright laughed. He looked at her in confusion and then laughed along with her. "What are we laughing about?" He asked her after her giggle fit stopped. "Sorry, it's just that rambling is kind of my thing, and it was weird for me to see you do that." She explained, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye. She could also blame her frayed nerves from the day for that one.

"Anyway, you dropped this. Alya gave me it after she couldn't find you. The string is still broken since Ladybug didn't use her Lucky charm, but I guess I can tie it back for the time being?" Adrien explained, showing her the friendship luck bracelet that he had given her for her birthday.

" Yeah, sure that will do. I'll try to mend it when I get back home." She replied, a small smile forming on her lips at the memory of her birthday party. Adrien gently took her wrist and tied the bracelet around her hand. "Is it okay? Not to tight or too loose?" He confirmed and she responded with a nod. Seeing as he was too focused on her wrist she spoke up.

"Yeah, it's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this little drabble. I wasn't sure if I would continue, but some people on Tumblr left me comments that made me want to finish it for their sake. Anyway, I've written almost 6k words of this, and all of it was today, so I guess my artistic outlet has been used up for now.


End file.
